


"Can I kiss you?"

by tincanicarus



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cuties, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Tumblr Memes, this reads like the beginning of a smut scene jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/pseuds/tincanicarus
Summary: Maybe Logan can blame the post-battle adrenaline. Well, that and the Cajun has nice fingers, and nice eyes, and the way he smells...





	"Can I kiss you?"

They’re dirty, and bloody, and hurt, both of them. Logan has managed to fish an (equally bloodied) cigar out of his pocket, asked Remy to light it, which the other did with a snap of his fingers and his gaze locked with Logan’s. The Wolverine almost shudders at the intensity of it, unsure why Remy would look at him like this - but he needs a moment, right here, to _heal_ , so decides not to think about it too hard and just plants himself right there, leaning against a half-destroyed wall, inhaling the smoke deeply, eyes closed. Of course, even his cigar stinks of blood now, but he’s smoked with that scent in his nostrils before. Probably a statement to how he’s been to way too many warzones, right there.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Huh?” Logan blinks his eyes open, stares up at Gambit, looking back at him with a strange half-smile. He’d question whether he heard correctly, but there’s no doubt about that - even though Remy’s said it in a low voice, the ringing in Logan’s ears from the explosion has stopped a while ago. His hearing is as acute as ever. “Ya wanna kiss me?”

“Oui.” Bastard has balls, gotta give him that. Remy doesn’t avoid his gaze, doesn’t step back, doesn’t hesitate. Just says it as it is, as he feels it. _Damn_.

It’s been a long while Logan has kissed a guy - but that don’t mean squat. It especially don’t mean he isn’t interested, because he _is._ Remy LeBeau isn’t around very often, tends to disappear even more regularly than Logan does, seeming restless and somewhat flighty, but he’s gorgeous, and the way he _smells_ … Logan inhales deeply, more than just the smoke, this time. Right after a fight, LeBeau smells of blood, smoke, something electric, and sweat, and Logan _wants_.

Shit, he’s got half a mind to just claw that protective vest right off of the other’s chest, knowing that the interest might be reciprocated.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay?” Remy parrots, and if Logan couldn’t tell that the other was surprised, he’d think the Cajun was making fun of him. He scoffs, flicks the cigar away, not even half-smoked, and stands up, aware that he’s basically shirtless with the way his uniform has been torn.

Now that Remy brought it up, he finds he wants to know what the other tastes like, so he steps into the other’s space, aware that LeBeau’s eyes have gone wide, tracking his every movement but the other still refusing to back down, to make even the smallest of movement away from this. Logan almost smiles. “I don’t say shit twice, Remy.”

Remy’s lips quirk, briefly, and one hand comes up to curl gently around Logan’s neck. “I didn’ expect ya t'jus’ say _okay_ , homme.”

Logan’s hands come to rest on the Cajun’s hips, growling low in his chest, not missing the way it makes Remy bite his lip, ever so briefly. “And I didn’t expect ya to be stallin’ like we’re in a period drama.”

Remy laughs, and then he laughs right against Logan’s lips, and Logan bites him in his lower lip, briefly, just shy of drawing blood, making Remy’s breath hitch (oh, yeah, he noticed) - and then Logan is being crowded against the wall behind him and LeBeau kisses him like he _means_ it, and that’s more like it. Right there. Logan grumbles in approval even as he feels heat spreading through his veins, pressing Remy a little tighter to himself. “Ya keep this up, I’ll shred your clothes apart right here,” he pants, when Remy decides to attach his lips to his neck, and the Cajun replies to it by humming against Logan’s jugular and _biting down_.

Logan sees _red_.


End file.
